elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Glory of the Dead
It is the final quest in the Companions' questline. Walkthrough Kodlak's funeral Vilkas tells the Dragonborn to attend Kodlak's funeral together with the rest of the Companions. The funeral is held at the Skyforge. All the members of the Companions and a few other Whiterun citizens are present. The circle members will begin prayers, after which Eorlund will ask the Dragonborn to pass him the collected fragments of Wuuthrad. Retrieving Kodlak's fragment After passing those fragments, Eorlund asks to retrieve the last shard of Wuuthrad from Kodlak's end drawer, located in his room. Giving the final fragment to Eorlund members gathering in Underforge]] Eorlund will thank the Dragonborn and tell him that the Circle is waiting for him in the Underforge. Meeting the Circle After entering the Underforge, a conversation about Kodlak ensues between the circle members. Eorlund arrives, having Wuuthrad, which he passes to the player. The Circle then resolves to travel to Ysgramor's Tomb. Go to Ysgramor's Tomb with the Circle The Dragonborn must travel to Ysgramor's Tomb, northwest of Winterhold. He may fast travel or accompany the Circle as they walk there. Return Wuuthrad to Ysgramor The statue of Ysgramor is activated by placing Wuuthrad into the statue. Doing so will open the pathway at the end of the hall that leads to the burial chamber. (Once it is placed in the statue's hands, it can be taken back without the passageway closing). After completing the quest, Wuuthrad can be taken back from Ysgramor's tomb. Get to the Burial Chamber Several Frostbite Spiders are on the path, including one Giant Frostbite Spider, but mostly Companions' Ghosts are found here. Speak to Kodlak Put Head of Glenmoril Witch into the Fire and Defeat the Beast Spirit Activating the fire will automatically place one of the Witch Heads into it. Doing so will release Kodlak's beast spirit and a battle will ensue. Defeat the beast spirit to free Kodlak's spirit. The beast spirit can be difficult to see at times, so an attack that leaves a lingering visual effect (such as Flames or Fire Breath) will highlight the spirit. Speak to Kodlak Upon the successful cure of Kodlak's spirit, The Dragonborn will be granted the title of Harbinger of the Companions, making him their first true leader since Ysgramor himself. Before leaving the burial chamber, be sure to acquire the Shield of Ysgramor from his chest. The Shield of Ysgramor is an incredibly useful shield for warrior-based classes. (Optional) Curing the Dragonborn's Lycanthropy If the player wishes to cure him or herself of Lycanthropy, he may do so at this point if he defeated and kept more than one of the Glenmoril Witches' heads during the Blood's Honor quest. If he did not, he can travel back to Glenmoril Coven to defeat another witch and take Her head. If Ysgramor's Tomb is exited before curing the disease, Purity quest for Vilkas and Farkas must be completed before being able to be cured. Activating the fire again (which will remove a second Glenmoril Witch head from the inventory) will release the Dragonborn's Beast form and a battle will ensue. Defeating the Beast Spirit in combat will cure Lycanthropy (the Beast form can still be used during the fight but will automatically revert once the Beast Spirit is defeated). The cure is permanent and Lycanthropy will no longer be able to be contracted. Notable Loot *The dead female Draugr, to the right of the stairs in the second chamber inhabited by Companion Ghosts, holds some gold and a leveled item. *There is a chest tucked away to the right of the final room exit (the one where the wolf spirit was killed). It contains the Shield of Ysgramor, along with some valuable loot. Notes *If you have the quest "The Fallen" active while this quest is pending, Jarl Balgruuf will be at the funeral and cannot be spoken to until everyone leaves (after Eorlund is given the fragment). He will then be found in his normal spot on the throne in Dragonsreach. *Farkas will stop when the player comes across a number of webs. If he is asked why he is turning back, he will explain that his last encounter with giant spiders left him disturbed. *The Dragonborn will be alone when he is sent to retrieve Kodlak's last fragment downstairs and will be one of the only times to steal the numerous coin purses, and pick the weapons cases(expert). *After completing this quest, The Dragonborn becomes the Harbinger of the Companions therefore the two rooms that were Kodlak's become his and all items in those two rooms can be taken without being "stolen". This includes several coin purses and the daedra heart. These items will respawn periodically. *If the player cures himself, the Totems of Hircine quest may not be possible to do. However if the quest is completed beforehand, and the Ring of Hircine kept, the Dragonborn will still be able to turn into a Werewolf through the rings power. However, he must have the ring equipped when he cures himself otherwise he'll be unable to benefit from it, and susbequently unable to change into a Werewolf. The ring can be removed afterwards. *Entering Ysgramor's Tomb as a Werewolf will make The Companions aggressive, even though they have the beast blood as well. *Strangely, after Eorlund tells you to get the fragment, he continues to work the forge despite the fact that Kodlak's funeral is taking place. *It is possible to train your skills for free, ask the companions to train your skills, and then say follow me, trade items and take back your money. *The Dragonborn is able to take back Wuuthrad without the doorway closing. *Even though the weapons the Companion Ghosts carry are ghostly, Ghosts with bows shoot physical arrows that are able to be picked up. *When you are given the task to convene to the Underforge after giving Kodlak's fragment to Eorlund, there is a typo in the quest journal, as it says 'Kodlak Whitman' instead of 'Kodlak Whitemane'. Bugs * A bug may occur when the quest is finished that causes the circle companions to disappear. This can be solved by moving them to player using the command "moveto player" or by loading a previous save. The Circle Companions may Re-Appear after waiting for a long time. (Can also happen on the 360 and PS3) *Visiting Ysgramor's tomb may fix this after the quest has been completed (PS3) *Waiting 24 hours in Ysgramor's tomb may fix this(PS3) *If Kodlak's funeral is attended late at night, it is possible that Eorlund won't be at the Skyforge when the Dragonborn returns with the last shard. Toggling the quest as active will show the quest marker pointing towards Grey-Mane's residence in Whiterun. Picking the lock might lead to being addressed by a guard for trespassing (not confirmed). Waiting till daytime is a solution. *If the College of Winterhold or Dark Brotherhood questline has been started, trying to cure Lycantrophy using the flame will not work. To be precise, the flame is unactivatable. Fix is to reload to a previous save before any of the DB line < Innocence Lost or later > is started or in progress. Another fix is to complete the DB line before attempting. *A possible bug that could appear is that as soon as Vilkas tells the Dragonborn to attend Kodlak's funeral, there will be nobody present at the Skyforge, hence making it impossible to begin this quest. On the PC version this can be solved this by killing and then resurrecting Eorlund (of course he won't really die because he's an essential character) using console commands (On Skyrim 1.4.x.x.x - Simply resurrecting Eorlund without killing him will work too). *After the quest some of what the companions say will not be subtitled if subtitles are on. *The quest may not even trigger, even after having completed the previous quest, Vilkas tells the player to head to the funeral but no quest is given and no one is at the skyforge, not amount of time waited or extra companions quests done fixes this. *After the funeral is attented, the player is told to enter the Underforge. When he enters, dialogue starts. If the Dragonborn leaves this discussion before it finishes and exits the Underforge through the rear exit tunnel, he can re-enter the Underforge but nothing happens. The other members of the Circle will just stand there and be "busy". Waiting 12 hours fixes this. *If not all of the Fragments of Wuuthrad have been gathered for Aela, this questline stalls after being asked to enter the underforge. Gathering all Fragments before going to kill the witches fixes this. *This quest can be triggered again after triggering the quest Purity from Vilkas and Farkas. However, even if the player has defeated his wolf spirit, the general statistics still continue to count his day as werewolf and he can no longer get "wellrested" bonus. The NPC will still mention "Fur from your ears". There is one partial way for fix this. **Use the following console command: :: set playeriswerewolf to 0 :: Will stop the counter for werewolf and allow the player to earn "Wellrested" bonus again. However, the NPC still note "Fur from your ears". Achievements |trophy = }} Questline Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Quests Category:Companions Quests